PFP
by I'mjustagirlhere
Summary: Un écrit sur les récents attentats...Gardons espoir, restons humains


**Bonjour tout le monde, je viens aujourd'hui vous proposer un OS que j'aurais préféré ne jamais écrire, sur les récents évènements.**

 **Je n'avais pas spécialement prévu de le faire, mais j'ai du mal à être moi, je veux revivre, Sol, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et je ne suis pas de ceux qui ont connu et qui connaissent la vraie souffrance. L'histoire m'a été inspiré par un message posté sur Facebook par Isobel Bowdery, une jeune femme de 22 ans qui était au concert, je vous parlerai de son message et de son histoire dans l'après-propos.**

 **Revivons ensemble.**

La musique entonnée est absolument sublime, quel groupe incroyable, quelle ambiance, je me sens si bien, je me sens si heureuse dans cette salle de concert, les notes jouées tour à tour par les _Eagle of the Death Metal_ sont géniales, chaque tonalité est absolument divine, se laisser bercer au rythme du son, se laisser être submergée par l'émotion, tout abandonner pour passer un putain de superbe vendredi soir, au revoir les problèmes, c'est cette musique que j'aime !

Une main glisse le long de mon bras, jusqu'à s'unir à la mienne. Xavier. Je t'aime, je t'aime si fort, je suis heureuse d'être là, avec toi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir. Je détourne mon regard du spectacle pour admirer ce doux visage qui me sourit, je t'aime mon amour, perdons-nous dans cette musique.

-And just now, we're going to sing _I gotta feelin_ ! Crie le groupe.

Oui ! J'ai des sentiments, vous en avez, tout le monde en a, chantez-le ! Chantez en l'honneur de ces émotions qu'on s'offre chaque jour au nom du bonheur, parfois du malheur, parfois d'autres choses, les sentiments sont complexes, nous en ressentons, et c'est parce que nous ressentons ces sentiments que nous sommes humains.

"BOUM"

Un bruit de pétard ? Ils ont mis le paquet, niveau spectacle, c'est une bonne chose de leur part, l'inattendu est un vaste océan dans lequel il est bon de se plonger.

Mais...Mais...Mais ? Pourquoi les corps s'éffondrent-ils ? Pourquoi les gens hurlent-ils ? Où est Xavier ? Tout le monde plonge au sol.

Je fais l'effort de pivoter la tête, je reste le temps d'une demi-seconde, afin de comprendre. La chose, celle que je vois, juste en face de moi...Ces gens...Aussitôt ai-je découvert la vraie nature de ces pétards, je me jette au sol. Je me roule doucement dans le sang d'autrui...Je veux vivre, mais je meurs...

Mes pleurs s'échappent...

-Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-C'est toi, Xavier ?

-Xavier ? J'ai bien peur que non...Désolé.

Des larmes commencent à s'échapper de mes yeux...Xavier... Ô mon beau Xavier, je t'aime mais tu m'as quittée ce soir. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ?

L'homme se déplace, il rampe, se rapprochant lentement de moi, il se tourne vers l'entrée principale, me dissimulant derrière son corps.

-Ne perdez pas la vie, mademoiselle, nous survivrons, tout ira bien...Tente-t-il.

Je cesse aussitôt de sangloter. Des hommes...Il y a des hommes...Je les ai mal vu, mais ils sont armés, ils tirent sur nous. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. On n'a rien fait...On est venu s'amuser, on est pas venu se faire tuer.

Les gens gémissent autour de moi, je peux les entendre, tout ceci semble interminable, j'entends les plaintes de ma position morbide.

-Chérie...Promets-moi de finir tes jours heureuse.

-Je finirai mes jours avec toi, tu m'as rendue heureuse jusqu'au bo...

Les paroles de la femme s'interrompent, l'homme gémit et pleure, jusqu'à ce que, lui aussi, ne puisse plus émettre de son.

-Dites à ma famille de vivre heureuse, je les aime, qu'ils vivent cette vie qu'on ne m'a laissé continuer...Qu'ils vivent en paix.

-Camélia ! Camélia ! Réveille-toi, je t'aime ! Réveille-toi ! RÉVEI...

L'ombre de cet homme vient rejoindre une silhouette qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Et par-dessus ces suppliques, les incessants sons des balles continuent froidement, ils résonnent, mon sang se glace, j'ai peur, je suis effrayée, mais au nom des gens qui sont morts, au nom de ces gens que je vais rejoindre, je resterai courageuse jusqu'au bout.

Ma vie va m'abandonner...Peu importe, je suis déjà morte, j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime, je ne reverrais jamais mes proches, je vais rejoindre ces gens dont les gémissements se font de plus en plus rares. Aujourd'hui j'en finis avec ma vie, mais aujourd'hui, je meurs humaine, les gens ne pensent qu'au bien de leurs proches dans leurs dernières paroles. L'agonie de ces personnes est bien plus vivante que ces tueurs aux regards froids qui ne cessent de tirer sans se soucier des personnes dans la salle. Ils sont déjà morts, dépourvus d'âme, dépourvus de sentiments.

Je meurs. Mais ce dernier souvenir est beau, ces gens se soutiennent dans l'agonie, je partirai ayant été réconfortée de voir que les seuls monstres présents ici nous tirent dessus, ceux au sol n'ont pas d'armes, mais la puissance de leurs sentiments est largement supérieure à ces pitoyables choses que des monstres utilisent pour nous tuer.

Père...Jordan...Claude...Bryce...Dave...Tout le monde, je vous vois me dire que vous m'aimez, je vous aime, je vous le jure, je vous aime également. Ne me pleurez pas, battez-vous au nom de la justice et de l'amour.

-Je vivrai tant qu'on se rappellera de moi, tant que les hommes, en France et dans le monde, se rappèleront de nous et prôneront la paix et l'amour !

"BANG"

Ça fait mal...Je rejoins le ciel aujourd'hui, je vous regarderai de là-bas. Je vous en prie...Je meurs peut-être en ce présent moment, mais la vie continue, et la vie continuera tant que les hommes seront guidés par les émotions. Adieu.

 **...Voilà**

 **J'ai écrit ce texte sous le coup des sentiments, il est sans doute mauvais, mais, parce que nous avons un cœur que les terroristes n'ont pas, revivons. J'ai pleuré, je ne pleure jamais en plublic, pourtant, les gens me regardaient bizarement dans la cour de récréation, mais au nom de l'humanité, au nom de chaque crime qui est immonde, revivons ! Pleurons tous ensemble, et battons-nous tous ensemble, donnez-moi juste le temps de sécher mes larmes.**

 **Donnez-moi le temps de penser à la Syrie.**

 **À la Palestine.**

 **Au train qui a entrainé une dizaine de morts.**

 **Et à tous ces crimes que j'ignore.**

 **Laissez-moi être touchée, je suis humaine, je suis apeurée, mais qu'est-ce que je suis touchée.**

 **Offrons à ces morts une raison de croire qu'ils ne sont pas partis pour rien.**

 **Mes sincères condoléances à TOUTES les victimes.**

 **Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des messages privés, vous ne vous en être peut-être pas rendu compte, mais ça m'a fait du bien.**

 **Je ne compte pas dire grand-chose sur cet écrit, je précise juste que le personnage principale est Bellatrix / Isabelle Trick. Et que ce n'était pas la chanson _I gotta feelin_ que le groupe était sur le point de chanter avant l'attaque.**

 **Isobel Bowdery, petite amie d'Amaury Baudoin est une Sud-Africaine de 22 ans. Lors des attentats, elle a fait la morte, tout est expliqué dans le paragraphe suivant, il s'agit d'un message qu'elle a posté sur Facebook, je l'ai moi-même traduit, je m'excuse donc des éventuelles phrases dégueulasses, la version anglaise est en dessous de ma traduction, si vous voulez.**

 **Vous apprendrez son histoire à travers ce témoignage, je vais vous parler d'Amaury Baudoin, 24 ans.**

 **Lors du concert, il a fait partie des premiers à réagir, l'un des premiers à tenter de s'échapper, il a foncé vers une porte qui ne menait hélas nulle part. Il est resté enfermé là jusqu'à l'arrivée des policiers accompagné d'une cinquantaine d'autres personnes. Il a survécu, tout comme Isobel. Je vous conseille de regarder son Facebook, il a lui-même publié un témoignage. Si on remonte le fil de ses activités, on voit que l'EI était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Même si c'est pas ce qui apparaît le plus.**

 **Je vous laisse le lien de son propre témoignage : (le lien étant immense je vous mets la page facebook d'Isobel, il est dessus, en anglais, mais en dessous en français) : www. Facebook isobel. Bowdery? Pnref= story**

 **Vous pouvez taper leurs noms sur internet pour tomber dessus.**

 **"Tu n'imagines jamais que ça va t'arriver. C'était juste un vendredi soir, lors d'un concert de rock. L'ambiance était si heureuse, tout le monde dansait et souriait. Quand les hommes sont entrés, à travers l'entrée principale, et ont commencé à tirer, on a naïvement cru que ça faisait partie du spectacle. Ce n'était pas une simple attaque terroriste, c'était un massacre. Des dizaines de personnes se sont fait abattre sous mes yeux. Des mares de sang ont inondé la salle. Les cris des hommes qui tenaient les corps inanimés de leurs petites amies transperçaient la petite salle de musique. Des avenirs ont été détruits, des familles ont eu le cœur brisé...en un instant. Choquée et seule, j'ai prétendu être morte, le temps d'une heure ou plus, mentant parmi les gens qui pouvaient voir ceux qu'ils aimaient, immobiles... Retenant ma respiration, tentant de ne pas bouger, de ne pas pleurer – de ne pas offrir à ces hommes la peur qu'ils désiraient voir. J'ai été incroyablement chanceuse de survivre. Mais tant n'ont pas pu. Les gens qui étaient là exactement pour la même raison que moi – vivre un vendredi amusant qui aurait été innocent. Ce monde est cruel. Et ce genre d'actes sont supposés montrer au grand jour la corruption humaine et les images de ces gens circulent entre nous comme les vautours qui me hanteront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. La manière dont ils ont méticuleusement tenté d'abattre les gens qui étaient dans la fosse...J'étais au centre de l'inconsidération des vies humaines. Ça ne semble pas réel. J'ai attendu le moment où les gens me diraient que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais être une survivante de cette horreur me permet de rendre hommage aux héros. À l'homme qui m'a rassuré et a mis sa vie en danger pour tenter de cacher ma tête tandis que je gémissais, aux couples dont les derniers mots m'ont fait garder à l'esprit qu'il existait du bon dans ce monde, à la police qui a réussi à sauver des centaines de personnes, à ces gens qui m'étaient totalement étrangers qui m'ont recueilli sur la route et m'ont consolé durant les 45 minutes où j'ai vraiment cru que l'homme que j'aimais était mort, à l'homme blessé que j'avais pris pour lui jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il n'était pas Amaury, qui m'a aidée, qui m'a soutenu, et qui m'a dit que tout irait bien, malgré le fait qu'il était tout seul et lui-même terrifié, à la femme qui a ouvert ses portes aux survivants, à mes amis qui m'ont offert un refuge et sont sortis m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, je ne veux plus porter ce haut maculé de sang, à vous tous qui avez envoyé des messages attentionnés pour nous soutenir – vous m'avez fait croire que ce monde a le potentiel nécessaire pour être meilleur. Que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est ce nombre supérieur à 80 personnes qui se sont fait tuer en ce lieu, qui n'ont pas été chanceux, qui ne se réveilleront pas aujourd'hui, et toute la souffrance que leurs amis et familles vont ressentir. Je suis tellement désolée. Il n'existe rien qui ne puisse réparer la douleur. Je me sens privilégiée d'avoir été là durant leurs derniers soupirs. Et je pense réellement que j'aurais voulu les rejoindre, je vous assure que leurs dernières pensées n'étaient pas destinées aux animaux qui ont causé tout ceci. Durant le temps où j'étais allongée dans le sang et où j'attendais la balle qui mettrait fin à mes uniques 22 années de vie, j'ai imaginé tous les visages des gens que j'aimais qui me murmuraient "je t'aime". Encore, toujours et encore. Ça réfléchissait les points forts de ma vie. Souhaitant que ceux que j'aime sachent, souhaitant qu'ils sachent que ce qui m'est arrivé n'avait aucune importance, qu'ils continueraient de croire en le bon chez les gens. Souhaitant que ces hommes ne gagneraient pas. La nuit dernière, la vie de nombreuses personnes a été changée à jamais, et ça ne tient qu'à nous de devenir de meilleures personnes. De vivre les vies que les innocentes victimes de cette tragédie rêvaient, mais ils pourront hélas pas le faire. Reposez en paix, chers anges. Vous ne serez jamais oubliés."**

 **"You never think it will happen to you. It was just a friday night at a rock show. The atmosphere was so happy and everyone was dancing and smiling. And then when the men came through the front entrance and began the shooting, we naiively believed it was all part of the show. It wasn't just a terrorist attack, it was a massacre. Dozens of people were shot right infront of me. Pools of blood filled the floor. Cries of grown men who held their girlfriends dead bodies pierced the small music venue. Futures demolished, families heartbroken. in an instant. Shocked and alone, I pretended to be dead for over an hour, lying among people who could see their loved ones motionless.. Holding my breath, trying to not move, not cry - not giving those men the fear they longed to see. I was incredibly lucky to survive. But so many didn't. The people who had been there for the exact same reasons as I - to have a fun friday night were innocent. This world is cruel. And acts like this are suppose to highlight the depravity of humans and the images of those men circuling us like vultures will haunt me for the rest of my life. The way they meticoulsy aimed at shot people around the standing area i was in the centre of without any consideration for human life. It didn't feel real. i expected any moment for someone to say it was just a nightmare. But being a survivor of this horror lets me able to shed light on the heroes. To the man who reassured me and put his life on line to try and cover my brain whilst i whimpered, to the couple whose last words of love kept me believing the good in the world, to the police who succeded in rescuing hundreds of people, to the complete strangers who picked me up from the road and consoled me during the 45 minutes I truly believed the boy i loved was dead, to the injured man who i had mistaken for him and then on my recognition that he was not Amaury, held me and told me everything was going to be fine despite being all alone and scared himself, to the woman who opened her doors to the survivors, to the friend who offered me shelter and went out to buy new clothes so i wouldnt have to wear this blood stained top, to all of you who have sent caring messages of support - you make me believe this world has the potential to be better. to never let this happen again. but most of this is to the 80 people who were murdered inside that venue, who weren't as lucky, who didnt get to wake up today and to all the pain that their friends and families are going through. I am so sorry. There's nothing that will fix the pain. I feel priviledged to be there for their last breaths. And truly beliving that I would join them, I promise that their last thoughts were not on the animals who caused all this. It was thinking of the people they loved. As i lay down in the blood of strangers and waiting for my bullet to end my mere 22 years, I envisioned every face that I have ever loved and whispered I love you. over and over again. reflecting on the highlights of my life. Wishing that those i love knew just how much, wishing that they knew that no matter what happened to me, to keep belieivng in the good in people. to not let those men win. Last night, the lives of many were forever changed and it is up to us to be better people. to live lives that the innocent victims of this tragedy dreamt about but sadly will now never be able to fulfil. RIP angels. You will never be forgotten."**


End file.
